Evil Plan
by Akito Megumi
Summary: Two girls plusnew wolf pack plus cullens plus the wolves from La Pushequalswho know's what. First joint fanfic.EdwardxOC. JacobxOC. Rating is subject to change since the story is still in progess and even we are not sure what will happen in the future.
1. Evil plan No 1

**This is a joint fanfic between myself and a friend of mine . We do not own any of the cullens, the La Push wolves or any other characters that were created by Stephine Meyer. Rin and Rei and a few other OC's are ours though. Anyway please Rate and review, and we hope you enjoy the story .**

Evil plan no. 1: ((Edwards POV))

I was playing a new game of DDR with Emmett in our living room; Alice was on the couch with Jasper whispering about how Emmett kept losing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone scream, "Oh my god I lost my frickin' shoe,"

Walking swiftly to the window, I opened the curtain to see two girls on our front lawn. One looked to be about sixteen and was very tall. She was hopping up and down on one foot, exposing one bright orange sock. Her hair was messily up in a ponytail and she was wearing typical jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

The other girl looked roughly 5'1"; she had long reddish, blondish, brown hair that was tied into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. She wore a black shirt with different letterings on it and black fish netting for sleeves that went to her elbows, and black and purple Tripp pants with the chains missing, and skater shoes.

"What is it Edward," Jasper asked cautiously behind me, I knew he could smell the girls blood, and at the same time I knew that he was asking me what'd I had 'heard'.

Turning to him I replied, "It seems as though one of the girls has lost their shoe,"

"Anything else?" Alice asked, looking up from her book.

I went quiet for a moment, tuning into the girls' thoughts. One happened to be thinking of a really silly song while the other shorter one thought 'I want to spar, I miss my sparing friends, Oh no wait! I was the turkey all along!' At that my eyebrows slightly creased. Strange girls…

"Well, it seems that we have two…"I fought for the right word, but none seemed to come to mind.

"Idiots?"

"No, Emmett, not idiots, just,"

"Different?" Alice piped in.

"Yes, Alice, thank you, the girls are different," I replied thankful to my younger sister yet again.

Looking back out the window again, I saw something different was going on. The tall one had hopped around a few yards looking for her shoe and the other one had moved to crouch on the ground. It looked like she was thinking about something. 'I want, I want, I don't know what I want, I think I want food, or maybe a book. Oh, no, wait I know I want a Death Note, send Jessica to her doom! Oh no wait using a Death Note on her would be to nice, I need a millennium for her; yup a millennium item would work wonders…….Now where is Rei's shoe, she probably hid it again, I need some food.' I smirked. These girls were different.

"OMG! Rin! There's a house here!" The tall one suddenly shouted out, forgetting about her shoeless foot and setting it down on the ground.

Jumping up from her crouched position the girl whose name was Rin yelled, "Wait, what, house?" I noticed she looked around a few times before finally spotting the house.

"Uh, Rie, I hear a car! Stalker people back Run!" The girl, Rin yelled, as she quickly turned and headed through the forest, in the opposite direction of the driveway. "Hurry up Rei!" I heard her call.

The girl named Rei took off in the opposite direction that her friend was running. Then she stopped, stooped down and picked up a running shoe. "I found my shoe!!" She quickly slipped it on and took off running again.

Emmett laughed as he said, "We should get the camera, man. This would be great to show the folks in Denali."

Without permission from me, he took off and was back in record time with the small silver recorder in his hands. We followed him out onto the porch as he turned it on and went to find the two girls. I heard the door to Carlisle's Mercedes lightly thud as it closed with Esme's door echoing it.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked as he saw Emmett go around back.

"Two humans stumbled upon our humble abode and he went to record them." I said simply, shaking my head lightly in disapproval.

Carlisle nodded slowly then he heard for himself the two humans that were now at the back at the house. Then Emmett's roaring laughter and something along the lines of "That was great!"

* * *


	2. Evil Plan No 2

Evil Plan No. 2: (Rin's POV)

I ran through the woods, looking frantically in every direction, my ears open to every sound; unfortunately, I failed to notice running out of the woods. I was brought from my adrenaline rush by a thud sound, and finding myself on my back.

"What the hell?" I said dazed as I looked up to see Rei. "Rei, you butt munch you ran into me," I sniffled, "And now I have an owie on my butt,"

Rei shrugged then held up her foot. "I found my shoe! It was right where I lost it!" she gave her friend a giant smile then held her hand out to help her up off the ground. "Sorry about knocking you over…"she muttered apologetically.

I simply glared at her slightly, as I stood up, and wiped the dirt off my rear. Suddenly I heard a booming laugh, and someone say, "That was great!"

Alert I moved to position myself in front of Rei, settling myself into a crouched stance, I waited to see what the other would do. I really wasn't a good fighter yet, but my friend gave me some help the other day, so I knew a little bit.

I looked at the 'giant' that stood in front of us, my brain screaming at me, _'Are you nuts, run, hide, get away as soon as possible,'_ my body on the other hand was saying the same and yet the opposite, it was saying to hide, and yet stay with Rei at the same time.

Rei crossed her arms over her chest behind her friend. "I can defend myself, you know." She said moodily.

"Eh," I looked behind me with the expression of 'I'm sorry I didn't realize,' our moment of silent communication was cut short however by the presence of others joining the scene.

I glared at them slightly still waiting for what they would do, I knew that we were trespassing, but still, I wasn't sure how people here reacted to trespassers.


	3. Evil Plan No 3

Evil Plan no. 3 (( Rei's POV ))

I watched as more pale skinned people joined the brawny guy at the porch. I stood still, just blinking. I scratched my head and saw the short girl follow my hand with her strange gold eyes. Wow.

"Rin…I think the aliens came early. They told us they would come in three more minutes…" I blurted out randomly, as were my ways.

Rin looked at me with an 'where the hell did you get that from' and replied, rolling her eyes, "Rei, I don't think the Aliens got your message the last time you decided to contact them via email,"

My face fell in false disappointment. "But I thought they replied to that one." I said with wide eyes. Everyone was paying attention to us. Well, no wonder, we're two weird girls that just ended up in their yard somehow.


	4. Evil Plan No 4

Evil Plan no. 4 ((Carlisle' s POV))

I watched with fixated horror, as the two girls began to have a discussion on aliens.

'_Edward, what's going on?' _I asked my eldest son.

" Nothing yet, really, the short one seems to be unsure of our motives, the tall one is a bit of a ditz, but she's thinks she eased the tension up with her comment," he whispered so softly so that even if one of the girls heard it, it would only sound like humming bird going by.

'_Jasper,' _was my only comment.

Edward moved his eyes up and down to signal a yes.

'_But the smallest one?'_ I thought.

"Unfazed, I think," he answered.

I looked back at the girls to see the short one yelling at the tall one, "Rei," she whined, "slow down, I can't understand you!"

"But, but, there's a bird, no a plane, oh look a butterfly. No wait people!" I watched as her eyes got wide and knew what she was going to do before she even took one step. She was coming toward us. And not just walking, she was running.

'_Edward,'_

"I know," he whispered before saying aloud, "excuse me, but it seems we have failed to introduce ourselves,"

The tallest girl stopped in her tracks. She gave a very floaty bow. "Rei, at your service…Not really." She beamed at them and bounced in place.

I noticed that the short one had failed to lessen her guard, "I'm Rin," She said calmly.

'_Edward, see if you can get the short on to lighten up,'_ I told him.


	5. Evil Plan No 5

Evil plan no. 5: ((Edwards POV))

I looked over to the girl named Rin. "My name's Edward. The big one here is Emmett," I pointed to him and he smiled at the girl. "This is Alice," I put my hand on Alice's head and watched her smirk slightly. "That's Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper." I said. Maybe letting her know our names would cool her head a little bit.

I dove into her mind again and found that she was really shaking from fear. This whole thing was just to stay with her slightly ditzy friend.

"So, how did you guys find this place?" I asked casually.

I noticed her hazel eyes go wide for a second, before going back to the look I had seen only moments before.

"We were exploring," she replied, bluntly, her gaze flickering ever so often between her friend, my family, and myself.

I nodded to show that I understood.

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye Rei nod enthusiastically. I noticed that she was very slowly edging back to her friend. It seemed as if her hyper moment was over, at least for the moment.

"So do you guys live in Forks?"I asked, casually again. I was trying to come off as casual because I didn't want them to know that I was really interrogating them.

"We're from out of town." Rin said carefully. I watched as her eyes quickly went over to her friend Rei. I could see her bouncing out of the corner of my eye. Nervous maybe? Or it might just be a habit.

I nodded again. I went into her mid again and saw that she was relaxing, but only just a smidgen. Hmm…I needed to think of something quick.

'_Ask her, if she'd like to come inside,'_ I heard Alice ask me.

"Would you and your friend like to come inside?" I asked casually, echoing Alice's request.

"We don't go into strangers' houses," Rei said childlike.

"That's right, come on Rei, let's go home," Rin said calmly as she began to back away from me slowly, always keeping one eye on me, and the other on Rei.

I looked slightly over my shoulder to see a semi depressed Rei, walking up to Rin.

Pouting she muttered, "I don't wanna go,"

"Rei," Rin said in a warning tone.

'_So you sensed we were dangerous from the beginning I see,'_ I thought as I chuckled inwardly. Suddenly a gust of wind blew towards me, and with it the girls scent.

Immediately, my throat tightened and I could feel the venom start to flow. I breathed in the scent again before I made myself stop. No. I couldn't do this here. These were two innocent girls. And I was in front of my family. I quickly glanced over to Alice and Carlisle. They would surely have noticed something. They were all watching Jasper, however. I somehow managed to forget about him.

Jasper didn't look like he was doing so well though. I went into his mind and immediately wished I hadn't. The feeling came over me twofold. I must not have gotten out of Jasper's mind fast enough because I felt a cold hard hand press hard into my chest. My head quickly whipped around to see who touched me. It was Alice.

It was then that I noticed that I had taken a step toward the girl. I quickly stepped back to where I had been, but the hunger, the thirst, still didn't leave me. I looked up to see if the girl, Rin, had noticed my move. It seemed she didn't and she was looking at her friend Rei still, but I went into her mind anyway just in case.

'_Come on Rei, hurry up. Hurry up!' _I just heard her silent urging. Nothing about me moving toward her. Nothing about Jasper and his sudden rigidness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice taking Jasper back inside so he wouldn't have to experience this again.

'_Edward?'_ Carlisle's voice question.

I just shook my head quickly left and right. It was nothing. I returned my sight back over to Rei making her slow way back over to Rin. I could see a little bit of that urgency now in Rin's expression. With one last huff, Rei jogged over to Rin and they turned to leave.

I watched them silently as they walked down the twisting road, before getting up to follow my family inside.

Inside Carlisle was pacing around the living room; Jasper was on the couch with Alice comforting him, while Esme had a worried look on her face.

Carlisle was dwelling heavily on what had just happened, and was debating on whether or not we should leave.

Sensing my presence, he looked towards me and asked, "Edward?"

Sighing, "They didn't suspect a thing," I told them, as I laid down on the couch opposite Alice, and Jasper. Looking towards my brother I asked, concerned, "How are you holding up?"

"I think I'll have to hunt tonight," Was his only reply.

I silently agreed with him.

"It's alright, Jasper, you're doing your best," Alice said soothingly, rubbing his back.

Looking around I noticed that Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.


	6. Evil Plan No 6

Evil Plan No. 6: ((Emmett's POV))

I had the camera off by the time I started silently following the two girls. What can I say? I was curious. While they were on the road, I was enough into the wood that they wouldn't be able to see me but I could still see them.

They turned left down the driveway, going to the main road. Man, humans go slow. I wish they would kick it up a notch or something. At least they could jog a little bit. Suddenly the short one started off in what looked like a run, the tallest one quickly followed suit; easily overpowering the short one in speed.

Now this was getting exciting, I easily kept their pace as I wove in and out of the trees; I stopped when I notice both girls getting into a black car. I smile broke out over my face as the car took off.

I easily kept up with the car's fifty miles per hour, but I realized a little too late that I had run after the car for too long.

The car stopped and let the two girls out. I stopped, wanting to watch the girls, but also not wanting to be caught in the wolves' territory. They thanked the driver and kept walking down the road some. I warily followed them, but then I thought, _'What the heck_?' and just went following them anyways.

When the La Push beach came in sight, it was clear they were heading there. That's when I thought I should turn around.

The burning cold scent came upon me before the wolves did. To my immediate disappointment the wolves came; along with the rest of my family.

'_shit,'_


	7. Evil Plan No 7

Evil Plan No. 7: ((Rei's POV))

I walked happily along the beach, picking up a few seashells here and there. Rin I noticed was busy looking over into the distance.

Nudging her side I asked, "Hey Rin, what cha doing?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, and held her hand out for me to be quiet.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," She said as she slowly began to make her way forward.

Looking ahead of her I noticed the family that we had met before, but I noted that they were not alone; others had joined them. They seemed to be ganging up on each other.

My eyebrows knit up in confusion, then all the happy happy joy joy feeling left me, replace by worry and a little bit of fear.

"Rin!" I whisper-yelled.

I tried to make it quiet as I caught up to her. "I don't know if we should get in on this one." I said quietly, tugging on her sleeve and looking at the two groups.


	8. Evil Plan No 8

Evil Plan No. 8 ((Rin's POV))

I looked at Rei briefly, and motioned for her to stay there. I guess this is one of those 'curiosity killed the cat' moments. I laughed inwardly at myself as I made my way behind a giant rock and climbed up it so I couldn't be seen from the opposite side. Concentrating, I began to hear the conversation.

"It was an accident!"

"You know the treaty!"

"Jacob, calm yourself,"

"Please, behave, Emmett there are humans present,"

I heard a growl, and a brief yelp, followed by the sound of something flying through the air, and screaming. I turned back to see that Rei was the one who'd screamed and for a good reason, a giant wolf thing was standing with its back to her, roughly a foot in front of her.

Gathering up a little courage, I stood on top of the rock and yelled, trying to get my voice to sound authoritative, "What's going on here?"

I froze and noticed that everyone, and everything, had stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

The one giant wolf thing turned then quickly sprinted away into the woods. I watched as one of the tallest native boys walked into the forest with a glare fixed on his face.

"Well," I demanded. "Is anyone going to tell me?" I sounded like I had more courage than I really had.

I quickly looked over at Rei who looked very pale at the moment and was staring at the spot where the giant wolfy-thingy disappeared. When I looked back to the two groups, no one was talking yet. Well, not to me at least. They were arguing quietly and starting to move into the woods.

"Hey!" I shouted, but they ignored me and started moving quicker into the woods. It only took a second before they were gone completely from my sight.

I decided I needed to get back to Rei. She was still pale and looking at the place where the wolf disappeared.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

She looked slowly at me and blinked a few times. Ok. I don't think her hyperactive mind can take in this one, I thought.

"Was that what I think it was?" she asked slowly.

"I think so." I said equally slowly back.

She didn't speak for a minute but just looked back at the woods. She looked back and forth at me and the woods a few times. In the end, the only word she could come up with was, "Wow."

"Holy shit's more like it." I said, scoffing slightly.

Rei agreed with me by nodding her head once.


	9. Evil Plan No 9

Evil Plan No. 9 (( Jacob's POV))

Stupid vampire. Why did he have to cross over, eh? Just to chase two girls. Like that's a good enough reason. I thought this, but I also voice it. For the third time.

"We have that boundary for a reason!" I pointed out. I was currently taking the place of Sam since he was off lecturing Paul.

"It was just one crossover!" Emmett said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, one crossover this week! How many other times have you come over into our territory?" I shot back quickly.

"No too many times…"Emmett grumbled.

"This has only been the second time he's done this. The first was a complete accident. You should know that, Jacob." Carlisle said calmly.

I shot a glare his way. Curse him for being so right.

"He still shouldn't have come over here!" Embry put in.

"Let's wait until Sam gets back."Carlisle said calmly again. How can he stay this calm?! It was one of his vampires that crossed the line!

I let out a heavy breath, knowing I was getting too out of control. My arms were shaking and my body was vibrating like mad. "Fine," I turned and left with Quill, Embry, and Jared following me. We would meet later.

As soon as I got into the cover of the trees, I stripped off my cutoffs and transformed. I could already sense Sam and Paul. The other three soon followed. Now Sam knew he had to meet with the Cullens later. I tried to forget about it as best I could as I took off running in the woods.


	10. Evil Plan No 10

Evil Plan No. 10 ((Rin's POV))

I stared at the spot where the one's from earlier had been standing.

"Go hide, Rei," I told her, as I made my way towards the family. Once I was within normal human earshot I asked, "So what happened? We're not stupid, so you can just cut to the chase,"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited patiently for an answer. "Well?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.


	11. Evil Plan No 11

Evil Plan No. 11 ((Carlisle POV))

I inwardly sighed. Now they did know. I quickly glanced around. "Where's your friend?" I asked, noticing Rei wasn't there.

"That's none of your concern. Now, I want some answers." The girl said with a stubborn look in her eyes.

I nodded slightly. I, of course, wouldn't say that my family and I were vampires, but they did see that one werewolf, so I had to give them that.

"This reservation has a breed of bear that gets rather large. They don't have any fences or anything for it because they usually are very tame animals." I tried my best to sound convincing. I don't like lying, but when I do it's mostly believable.

"If that was a bear, then I'm vampire!" Rin said, settling her hands on her hips and leaning her head to side a little.

If you were a vampire, then I would have surely known, I thought. I didn't voice it of course and I was sure Edward was listening in.

"They are bears." I said again.

She just looked at me with a 'who the heck do you think I am, Dumbo?' look on her face. I brought my hand up and rubbed it over my face slightly. Why do some humans have to be so observant?

'_Should I tell her about the wolves?' _I asked Edward

I caught his eye and saw him shrug one of his shoulders. "So long as you keep the other secret." He quickly murmured so only I could hear him.

I took in a breath, ignoring the scent of her blood as I did so. "Do you really want to know?" I asked her.

She gave me an impatient look. "Why do you think I'm standing here for?" She smartly replied.

"Okay, then. It was a werewolf." I said calmly.

Her expression was mixed as she took in my words.

"Were-werewolves, are you kidding me?" She replied excitedly. "This is so cool!"

I was taken aback. I was sure she'd be shocked or scared or something other than excited. "You think that's cool?" I asked slowly.

Crouching down so that she was balancing herself on the balls of her feet, she placed her thumb near her mouth before saying, coolly, "Actually, by deducting from what I know so far if there are werewolves present then that would mean that vampires are present as well. The only question is though, where they're at."

"We'll leave you to your musings," Edward said. He started to make his way down the beach in the opposite direction.

I heard Alice leave and go with him, as well as Jasper. "You might want to get back to your friend; she's starting to wander over to the forest." I advised before I turned and touched Esme's shoulder lightly for her to follow.


	12. Evil Plan No 12

Evil Plan No. 12 ((Rin's POV))

I stood up and walked over to the one Carlisle and touched his hand. Cold, his hand was as cold as ice. He stopped, turned to me seemingly unfazed by my actions and asked, "Is there something else you need?"

"No," I replied, as I just stood there and watched the family go down the beach.

Twisting my face into a scowl, I turned and went towards the direction Rei had gone.

"Rei!" I called, highly annoyed for some reason, I don't know why but the one with copper hair gave me a strange feeling; I hated it.


	13. Evil Plan No 13

Evil Plan No. 13 ((Rei's POV))

I was in the forest. There was green everywhere. I had nothing against the color green, but this was a bit much. I heard a muffled yell, probably Rin. She'll find me eventually.

I picked up my pace to a jog, following a small path through all the trees and ferns and bushes. I wanted to catch up to that one thing. Sure, it scared me at first, but now I want to know I want to know what it was.

I heard Rin call again, but it wasn't much louder than the first time she called out. I know I shouldn't have, but I sped up. Everything turns into a game for me, I can't help it.

I ran through the trees, just barely seeing the trail. It curved around in a big 'u' shape and it seemed like I was going back the way I first came. When I got out of the trees, however, I wasn't near the beach.

The first thing I saw was a garage. One of the doors to the garage was opened and I could hear a few people arguing inside.

"Paul, you idiot! You know to stay in the woods when you're changed." Someone scolded.

I quietly went closer to the small garage.

"Well, I couldn't help it! Leah was chasing after me! I can't control that thing!" the person named Paul defended.

I thought that calling a girl a thing was a mean comment, but the first person went on.

"You could have circled around in the woods. You knew there would be humans on the beach!"

"She would let me turn around, though!"

"You still could have found a way. You could have run along the tree line or something." The first person said.

The guy name Paul just grumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"Just go home Paul. You guys too, just go." I could almost hear that person running a hand through his hair.

That's when I realized that the people would probably leave out the door I was standing close to. My eyes widened and my stomach jumped up into my throat as I quickly tried to get around the other side of the garage before the people came out. I ended up tripping over a stick once I got to the other side, but the ferns and rich grass muffled my fall.

I held my breath as I stayed down on the ground, waiting for the people to leave. I heard quiet talking right around the corner as they went out of the garage and down a small path that I saw led to a house. Thank gosh the house was in the opposite direction that I was.

Then I heard a sigh right as the corner closest to me. My eyes widened again and I held my breath for the second time. I tried to stand up quietly, but I stepped on a twig. It made a loud, crisp snap.

"Wha—"The person at the corner looked around the corner. He looked slightly alarmed that I was there. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm no one, I'm not here. Bye!" I piped, I took off, though I was sure that guy could easily catch me.


	14. Chapter 14

Evil Plan No. 14 ((Jacob's POV))

I watched the tall girl take off. Whoa, what if she was eaves dropping? I quickly ran after her, my longer legs catching up to her speed quickly. I grabbed her arm to stop her. She jerked and gave a little squeak.

"What—"When I looked at her again, my heart started thudding erratically. I felt as though I had laid eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world. I realized then and there that I would do anything in my power to make her happy, no matter what the cost.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about that." Her arm wiggled in my grip. "I'll just leave okay? I'll forget it every happened."

I let go of her arm, I didn't want her to leave, "Wait, um, I am sorry if I startled you, please don't go yet,"

'_Damn it, what am I saying,'_ I asked myself, unsure of what to say next.

"I have to go find my friend, before she worries more," she told me pointing in the direction where her friend was yelling.

I heard the call from her friend and watched as the girl left. I didn't even get her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked before she was completely gone.

"Um, Rei," then she started to run off to her friend's voice.

"Rei," I repeated with a small smile on my face. Then it seemed as if I was in a dream when I turned around and went back inside the house where my dad waited.


	15. Evil Plan No 15

Evil Plan No. 15 ((Rei's POV))

The trees quickly went by as I tried to create some distance between me and that boy. Rin's calls kept getting louder. I thought for sure the guy would do something to me for eavesdropping, but his eyes just kind of glazed over when he looked at me. It confused me immensely. I think about it later.

"Hey, Rin, could we go to that one place we rented out? I'm kinda tired now." I said as I came closer to where she was.

"Yeah, sure…Where…is the house?"Rin said.

"I thought you knew where it was!"

"Um, well I kinda fell asleep in the car, on the way here, but hey if we walk around, abet well find the house eventually," Rin suggested.

I gave her an are-you-sure-you-know-what-you're-doing-look, and then said, "Alright if you can't think of anything else."

**We walked along the side of the road for about an hour with no sign of the small house we were supposed to stay in. **

**"Rin, my feet hurt!" I complained for about the tenth time. **


	16. Evil Plan No 16

Evil Plan No. 16 ((Rin's POV))

I looked back at Rie and said, "Rie, that's the tenth time you've side that, now come on it's probably just through this path up ahead.

Honestly though I didn't even know where I was, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

Turns out that the house wasn't just through the path. It was more trees. I bit my lip slightly and looked around some more.  
"Maybe we should try to find the road again."Rei suggested behind me.  
I nodded then looked up at the sky through the trees. It was getting dark. Greeaaat. That's just what we needed! Note the sarcasm.  
I let Rei lead the way. Maybe she would find the road, like Lassie finding the little boy.  
It just kept getting darker and darker. At one point, all I could see of Rei was her bright socks and the white in her shirt. Then she said what I really didn't want to hear.  
"Um, Rin, I think we're lost..." Rei said in a quiet voice, stopping ahead of me. I nearly bumped into her.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, looking around. It didn't help any because everything was cloaked in a deep, dark black.  
"Mmhm," Rei said. I think she might have nodded too, but I didn't see that.  
I looked around again. "Well, maybe it's this way," I doubtfully said as I grabbed her hand and led the way to the right.


	17. Evil Plan No 17

Evil Plan No. 17 ((Sam's POV))

I ran through the woods, the wind lapping at my fur, suddenly I felt another mind joined with my own.

"Jacob," I called knowing automatically that it was him.

He didn't reply he didn't need to; I already knew what had happened.

"You've imprinted," I stated.

"Yes," he replied as I saw him come up along side of me.

"Who is it?" I asked even though I could see very well who it was through our link.

I recognized her as one of the girls from the beach.

"Rei," He sighed happily to himself.

I chuckled slightly before warning, "Jacob, remember the rules of the pack,"

"Yes, I know," he replied seeming to smile at me for a minute before both of us picked up speed.


	18. Evil Plan No 18

Evil Plan No. 18 (( Edward's POV ))

I was in my room with the music pumped up pretty loud. I could still hear the thoughts of my family throughout the house; I tuned them out so I could think my own thoughts.  
I was thinking about the two girls that were here today. We met up with them on the beach too, I didn't expect that one. I really didn't think that Carlisle would tell her that there were werewolves here at La Push. I didn't even catch that he was thinking about telling her, it seemed as if it came out on its own accord.  
I readjusted myself on my black couch and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed as Emmett's thoughts reached through. He was having trouble with his car. Maybe he could get Rosalie to help.  
I barely heard a soft knock on the door, but I saw it open and Jasper's head appear through the crack.  
"You don't mind turning it down a bit do you?" he asked in his quiet way.  
Since I really didn't feel like getting up from my couch, I took the remote off the floor and just pressed the volume button a few times. It turned down some and Jasper thanked me before backing out.  
Then my thoughts dwelled on the girls for a while more before I headed down the stairway and out the door of our bright house for a walk.


	19. Evil Plan No 19

Evil Plan No.19 ((Jacob's POV))

Sam and I were running along our usual path when we both caught scent of something ahead of us. We slowed and cautiously walked along the small trail. Soon we began to hear two voices up ahead.

"Ow! Rei, that's a tree!" an angry voice shouted.

"Sorry, I can't see." The other person said apologetically.

"And you think I can?" the first asked skeptically.

There was a mumbled reply from the second person.

"Rei, I'm cold." The first said.

"I'm cold too Rin. What? Did you think I would randomly have a blanket?" the second voice asked.

"No…But I'm sure the house has blankies…" I heard a few feet shuffle against the leaves.

I crept along stealthily, but accidently stepped on a twig. I froze when the crisp snap echoed through the night air. Sam looked sharply over at me.

'_Jacob! Pay attention to where you're going.' _Sam scolded.

'_Sorry Sam,' _I replied, hanging my head slightly.

"Rin, what was that?" the second girl's voice had risen an octave.

"Uhm, I don't know Rei. Let's just keep going, okay?" the first girl's voice trembled slightly.

"Would this be a good time to say I'm scared of the dark?" the second said quietly.

"No!" the first one cried.

"Oh, okay…"

'_Hey, Sam?'_

'_Yeah,'_

'_I think we should change back. Maybe we could help them out. They might be lost.' _ I told him.

Sam's wolfy head just nodded and started to quickly change back to his normal human form. I looked away and started to change back quietly as well. The leather thong holding my pants loosely fell from my leg, and I bent down to pick them up and put them on. I then put the leather around my neck and looked over my shoulder where Sam was.


	20. Evil Plan No 20

Evil Plan No. 20((Rei's POV))

After hearing the twig snap I was constantly holding onto Rin.

"Hey Rin?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level as I did.

"Yeah, Rei," she replied.

"You heard that twig snap too didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I did, why?"

"No reason, just wondering," I replied, my grip tightening on Rin's arm.

Suddenly we heard a voice say something from behind us.

"Hey are you two lost?"

I stifled a scream as I heard the voice. Turning around my eyes grouped the darkness in search for the one who had spoken; they finally rested upon a dark outline. The figure seemed taller than I was, and much broader. It scared me a little bit.

"Who are you?" Rin asked the person.

"Sam,"

"Ok, Sam, if you even think coming closer or doing anything illegal, I will scream rape," Rin retorted.

There was a snicker somewhere else in the dark. My eyes widened and looked around quickly. "Who else is here?" I asked quickly, noticing the shrillness in my voice.

"Jacob Black, I think we may have met earlier." The other person said.

My eyes were still searching the area around me for the other body, but I did recognize the voice. I looked over at Rin and noticed that her head was still turned toward the first massive body.

Then I found the other one. He was right beside the Sam guy. I didn't notice him the first time. I must have mistaken him first for a tree because he was certainly as big as one.

"Can you tell us where that one giant white house is?" Rin asked calmly.

"The white house?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"No, wait, sorry, not a house a giant white apartment complex," Rin replied.

"Uh, I don't know, Sam?"

"There is one just outside of La Push. It's located on the outskirts of Forks," Sam replied.

"Can you take us there?" Rin asked.

"Sure, why not?" the guy named Jacob said.

"Lead the way," Was all Rin said.

It took only an hour before we reached the apartment complex.

"So this is your home?" Jacob asked as Rin took out the key and began to open the door to room 118.

"Yeah, temporarily at least," I told him before turning to Rin and asking, "Hey Rin can they come inside to see the house?"


End file.
